Someone Better Bloody Fix This!
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Ginny Weasley has gone to the Past and back to the Present...and now it's the Next Generation's time for a adventure that will lead them to the Past, as well...SEQUEL TO: Someone Better Bloody Rescue Me!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, that right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and please Review!**

** - A/N: Okay Guys! Here is the sequel to Someone Better Bloody Rescue Me! I really wasn't going to start-off this chapter this way or have it from Victoire's Point of View, so I don't know how much you'll like this chapter. **

**I might go ahead and change POV'S during chapters, so that you get other character insights from other children of The Next Generation...But tell me what you think? Should I do the next chapter in third POV or have the POV switch between characters so that you get an insight on their thoughts?**

**Thanks You again and Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Your an idiot."<p>

That sentence may seem odd, especially since you don't know who and why I'm calling an idiot.

But really the idiot diserves being called an idiot simply for getting us into this situation.

What situation, you may be asking yourself?

Well, it would be easier to take you back to a couple of hours before now...When I was in the middle of ruining a friendship...

* * *

><p>There are rules, simply put, when you have a best mate who is a boy.<p>

Three simple rules that should be obeyed at all costs.

1.-] Girl best mate does not want to hear about guy best mate's conquests in the girl department...especially when they are...

A.-] Someone you know.

B.-] Somone your shagging with and you start going into details about your shagging life.

2.-] Girl will not talk to boy best mate about girl things like...

A.-] Their monthlies.

B.-] How great their boyfriend kisses.

And most important is rule number three...

3.-] **Do Not go and kiss said best mate who is a boy, that...**

A.-] You've known all your life.

B.-] Is a close family friend that you will not be able to outrun and avoid...

I, Victoire Weasley, have known Teddy Lupin since I was born...

He's been a constant in my life and my best mate...and I never in all my recently-turned-seventeen-years-of-life, broken any of the three rules above...that is until now...and me being me, have to have broken rule number three...

Okay, so he kissed me...But I didn't push him away...So I guess were both at fault...

But that doesn't change the fact that I ran away from him...that I didn't stay to talk it out, whatever "it" now is...

No I stuttered an apology...though he kissed me, blushed like mad...and ran away to where I am now...

Watching the younger kids through my blurry eyes, as I sit in the grass surrounding the Potter's Mansion...crying over having lost a mate...

Because once you kiss your best mate, everything changes...

* * *

><p>"Tory?" A small voice asked me from somewhere above me...I didn't care, I was in the middle of wallowing...and teenage girls, as a rule, are allowed to wallow at times, like right now...<p>

Still I looked-up only to see one of my favorite little cousins staring down at me, her large brown eyes blinking innocently back at me...

Which is funny itself, because this cousin was Lily Luna Potter, and as everyone knows, all Potter's have some-sort of mischief in them...

Seriously, It sparkles in their eyes...

It was probably why I hadn't notice it was her by her voice either, Lily, for being only a nine-year-old, had her mother's and father's type of voice...the type of voice that made people shut-up and listen...both commanding and comforting at the same time...and scary for a nine-year-old-girl to posses.

"Are you okay?" She continued, leaning down closer to me as I hastily tried to wipe my eyes so that she wouldn't worry.

I really didn't want to explain to her that Teddy, a man she viewed as a brother, and I kissed... Then she might get excited, think were going to marry or something and start planning are wedding...

And believe me she could do it...She had the drive of both Molly Weasley and Harry Potter put together...

And with the Weasley and Potter genes inside her, she had one Hell of a temper, too.

At only nine, people saw her as alot like both her grandmothers, having tempers that made people listen to them.

So, you could see why I wouldn't want to upset her, though even as I told her I was fine, and wrung-out the usually excuse of having dust in my eyes, blah, blah, blah...I still knew that this conversation wasn't over...If anything, from the look of lily's determined eyes, this was just the begninning...

Lily Potter had the patience of a saint...

...And used it in all her devilish schemes...and not so devilish schemes...To get people to tell her anything...

As she walked away, I knew she would be back...after all Potter's and Weasley's don't give-up...Even when their only nine.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later when I finally entered the Potter Mansion, making my way past smiling and laughing friends and family, to the main staircase, climbing it until I reached the third floor where my Uncle Harry's study was.<p>

The closed door seemed to swing open without me touching it, something that seemed odd. Entering without knocking, I was startled when I found the one person I was trying my best to avoid there.

Teddy, lay dozing on one of the couches in the room, his arm hangin off the couch, his mouth slightly open; an open book lay on his stomach.

He looked younger then his nineteen-years...and yes, I could feel it, something unapproachable about him lay in my feelings for him now.

Normally, I knew, I would have simply jumped-upon him and demanded he eat dinner with me, or simply crash on top of him and fall asleep.

Now I did neither, choosing instead to back away as slowly as I could out the door.

Teddy Lupin may not be a werewolf, but he still had inherited the enhanced hearing of one.

Hoping not to trip over anything, it was then that I finally took in what had seemed odd about the study door swinging open.

This was my Uncle Harry's office.

And simpy because his children where as curious as him, he had bespelled-it to only open to him, or only open to someone with his permission to enter.

This had simply been done when his and Aunt Ginny's children had first been borned...

It was for everyone's safety, as you never knew what Auror stuff Uncle Harry could have in here or could have brought home.

I dimly recalled, A memory of my childhood, of me coming here often to visit Teddy, and of when the door was first bespelled to only open for certain people...

Shrugging, I brushed away the memory, wondering briefly why I had thought of that moment...It had probably simply been me and Teddy entering and disturbing his work-peace too many times, that had made him bespell the door.

Almost to the door, I realized too late what an open door that should be locked meant...

A Potter and Weasley were causing mischief...

Specifically probably my cousins, James and Fred were causing mischief.

When ever they got together, it was like waiting for a time-bomb to explode.

_Bang!_

With the door swinging open with a loud crash, I couldn't help voicing the word Boom! quietly, as I watched the time-bomb itself walk in.

James Sirius Potter...The prankster of this generation and the splitting image of his deceased-Grandfather...

Golden eyes, messy black-hair, and glasses, all rolled and topped-off with a mischievous smile, that rumor had it, already had girls going googily-eyed at him.

And this kid was only twelve.

Behind him, I was surprised, and using as an excuse to not look behind me to see him Teddy had woken: judging by a groan he had, was Al, James's younger brother.

Though a trouble-maker, too, Al had a quietness around him, that when a prank happened you didn't think to look at him as the culprit...

Unfortunately, for the Professors at Hogwarts, James could often-times, easily confince Al to make-up a clever plan for a Prank.

So surprised wasn't the best word to use when I saw Al behind James, but the two seemed to branch away from each other a little as they made their own friends at Hogwarts, James being twelve and Al being eleven.

"What are you two doing?" I asked warily, as I felt rather then saw, Teddy come-up behind me.

James sent me a small smile, that conveyed too much mischief for my liking, and stepped forward into the room, and with that step I was able to look even further behind him...

To see all my cousins staring back at me.

Yeah, this can't be good.

One Potter was scary...One Weasley could be heart-attack worthy...One Weasley and Potter combined would be deadly...

All my cousins together...This would be all out war.

"Again...What are you doing?" I asked somewhat nervously, trying to put as much force behind my words as possible...because though, as the oldest Weasley/Potter cousin, I was usually respected and come-to for advice.

Now I didn't know what they wanted from me.

"We need your help...with something..." james trailed-off, pickig-up a random object on his father's desk and then placing it back down, exactly where it was before.

"With what?" Teddy asked, his voice filled with sleep, and I couldn't help a small shiver go through me as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

We stood together, him behind me, as we watched James gather his thoughts...We were the oldest here...and he was trying to choose his words carefully to gain our help.

Crossing my arms, I waited...I could be patient, too.

"Oh for Bloody-sakes!" A voice said from behind Al, and I wasn't overly surprised when Rose, who was often around Al; being the same age, stepped foreward, her arms crossed and looking so-much like her mother, that I had to resist the urge to call her Auntie Mione.

"We need your help to prank Uncle George." Rose finished, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight...he pranked you and Fred and now you want revenge?" Teddy asked, running his hand through his hair, for the upteenth-time that hour, that we had spent with the other cousins in the Study...<p>

Trying to find a way to play a prank on Uncle George...Yeah, cause this will so end well...and not in a Bloody prank War...

Yeah right.

That's what we all had said last time, we all started pranking each other...

The parents had gotten so annoyed with all the Pranks flying around that we were banned from starting a prank war with each other again...

Now we could only ban together to aim our pranking skills at adults or at an enemy...but we could not start-up pranking each other again, so much...

The whole thing had lasted months...so now we could prank each other...but not start a whole war out of it, or gang-up on one cousin.

So here we were trying to gang-up on one adult, which wasn't exactly against our Parent's rules...but it still would get interesting...

"This is Uncle George were talking about...You might win a battle with him...and I say might, but you wil not win a prank war with him," Rose said, all the while muttering plans to herself.

"At least not be able to win, yet...with the way your going, you'll be able to out-prank him pretty soon," Lily said, joining-in the conversation, while she continued to swirl around in her father's desk- chair.

"I'm sure we could do this," Fred said, a determined glint in his eyes, that I knew oh-so-well, having seen in mirrored in everyone of my family members before.

I snorted, "Your the one who has to live with the guy, once you prank him." I said, grinning, at Fred.

"That is true, and even though your going to Hogwarts soon, your still leaving me to defend against Dad myself," Roxy, Fred's younger sister, said.

"It's a sacrifice you must make!" Fred said dramatically, as his sister rolled her eyes at him and Rose smacked him on the back of the head for screaming in her ear.

"You'll still need to think of a really good prank," Hugo, Rose's younger brother and Lily's closest friend, concluded.

"We will," James said, snapping-up another object on his father's desks and peering at it closely.

"James, What's that?" Al asked, motioning to the object in his brother's hand.

"I don't know...Here..." James said with a shrug as he tossed said object to his brother.

"Wait James! That's probably not a good idea!" I said, startled, as I watched the object spin in the air towards Al.

And then there were a flash of lights and we were gone...

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Someone close to me whispered as another apologized quickly, I opened my eyes, peering around, only to find myself laying on the ground, with cousins dog-piled on-top of me and in a familiar, yet not-so-familiar-looking-room.<p>

"Where are we?" Lily groaned next to me, as she shoved Rose's hair out of her face, and turned to stare at me.

"I don't know..." i trailed-off still trying to think where I had seen this room before, only for my thoughts to be interrupted as the pounding of foot-steps where heard and then the sound of hush-voices, as a group of people entered the room...

All pointing wands at us...and from light coming-off their wands; lighting-up some of the dark room and the faces behind the wands...

Some people that should be dead, stared back at us.

"Oh boy." Rose whispered from somewhere off to my side.

"You can say that again," James's voice, coming from the other side of me whispered.

"Or..." I said and trailed off.

"I can call you an idiot!" I whispered back, harshly.

"Okay!" He whispered back, his voice full of mock-excitement.

"Your an idiot!" I shot at him, as his mocking smile disappeared and a new smile I knew all so well, that I had seen mirrored in so many other family members and in Teddy himself, made an appearance upon James's face.

"Well...At least this should be interesting..." He whispered back to me, mischief in his eyes as he stared at the people in the room...

People, quite clearly from the past...

* * *

><p><strong>-A:N Thanks Everyone for reading Someone Better Bloody Rescue Me! and for continuing to follow the story by Reading Someone Better Bloody Fix This!**

**Have a nice rest of the summer...And I promise to Update Soon!**


End file.
